Hellmouth Holiday
by C.W. Smith
Summary: After war comes the hope for a peaceful life. But the darkness doesn't die as easily as we hope.


Hellmouth Holiday

A Harry Potter/Buffy The Vampire Slayer crossover

Chapter 1: I Just Want Some Peace

By: Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The house had been abandoned for years. The real estate agent that had sold it had been pretty shocked when the young man came in willing to buy it. He hadn't even asked about financing, just wanted to buy the house straight out. She didn't mind so much. That he was carrying around a barely one year old baby with him with the strangest looking hair didn't really matter to her. It was a good commission for her. The property was definitely what one would call a fixer upper. An old mansion that had sat dormant for the last several years on the outskirts of Sunnydale, California. The obvious signs of squatters were everywhere, but the buyer didn't seem to mind.

She was meeting him here to sign the papers and close the deal. The sun was still pretty high in the air as he drove up. The car he drove wasn't what she would have expected for a young man who seemed to have more then enough money. It was a simple four door sedan, what someone would call a family car. It was sensible, which she was surprised to see. But she didn't let it concern her as the young man got out of the car and then walked around to the rear passenger side door. She just smiled as he lifted up the baby and smiled at him. Single parent families were unfortunately common, but there wasn't much she could do. The kid's story about being the baby's guardian was easy to accept. In Sunnydale, simple explanations were always the best to have.

They signed the paper work and she handed him the key's to the house. "If you need anything else just give me a call, Mr. Potter."

Harry Potter just smiled and ran his free hand through his hair, exposing a rather unique scar on his forehead. He smiled and shook her hand, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

As the agent drove off she couldn't help but shake her head. She just hoped he didn't end up like a lot of folks in Sunnydale did. It be a shame if that cute little baby ended up losing his father as well.

–

Harry James Potter had had a hard life by any ones standard. Years of abuse at the hands of his only blood relatives, and then years of schooling which was always broken up with attempts on his life. Facing down the worst Dark Lord in centuries even as a small eleven year old staring the evil creature in the face... even if that face was sticking out the back of a professors head. The war had started shortly after his fifth year, and the British Ministry of Magic had been ill equipped to fight it, and had fallen in short order. Harry had spent two years fighting and watching friends suffer under Tom Riddle's oppression, he refused to call him Voldemort anymore.

Dumbledore did everything he could to help Harry end the war. The search for the horcruxs just took longer then either of them were happy about. Dumbledore had ended up dying from a wasting curse he had been infected with after trying to destroy the ring of Slytherin without any help. It unfortunately set the stage for the destruction of the others. Harry had gotten lucky finding the Diadem of Ravenclaw in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts before he and the rest had had to flee Hogwarts.

The most difficult to get soul container had been the Cup of Hufflepuff. Harry had had to go before the Goblin's and request they remain neutral in this. That Bellatrix had stored something so essential to his war effort had put the goblin bank Gringott's right in the middle of a wizarding war. Ragnok, the Bank Manager was more then happy to help however when Harry told him what the cup truly was. The promise of true equality was one Harry had made certain had been carried out before he left Britain. Kingsley and the Wizengamot didn't get a choice in the matter.

The loses of the war however had been almost impossible to bare. Harry spent every moment he wasn't involved in the hunt training. He learned every spell, curse, or hex he could, and then he started mixing in unarmed combat with his fighting. Harry had learned how to channel his magic into his body, giving him at times almost super-human strength, speed, agility. He had been out trying to help save children from the Hogwart's Express when Hermione's parent's had been attacked. It had been a sudden and decisive strike by the Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione both had gone to save her family, only to be tortured and killed in the fight.

Remus and Tonk's had gotten married shortly before. Tonk's getting pregnant with young Teddy had been one of the few high points of that two year period. Harry would spend as much time as he could with the couple, he had held onto the hope of new life in the midst of death like a rope to a drowning man. When Remus and Tonk's were killed in combat, Harry swore to himself he would do for Teddy what no one had done for him. Andromeda Tonk's held out for a while after, but the pain of losing her entire family was just too great. Harry became all Teddy had in the world.

When Molly Weasley was killed and Ginny Weasley kidnapped by the Malfoy's, Harry had let his anger take control. He personally raided Malfoy Manor, and finding Ginny dead after being tortured and raped he razed the manor to the ground. Lucius and Draco Malfoy were dead long before the blaze incinerated their bodies. Narcissa Malfoy was taken in and held until it was found she had nothing worth while. The last time he had seen her she was barely a shell of the dignified woman she had been.

Neville had personally killed the LeStranges in the final battle, not even giving them a chance to surrender. Not that Harry would have either. By the end of the war, the side of the Light had been beaten and bloodied and lost any compunction about killing their enemies. The Wand's of the three people who had tortured the Longbottom's into insanity were displayed proudly in the Longbottom home.

During training Harry had defeated Dumbledore in a training duel. It was then that Harry had learned of the Deathly Hallows. Three artifacts which, when brought together, were said to make the owner the Master of Death. Harry didn't know what entailed, but he started learning how to fight with two wands instead of just one. The Elder Wand now was secured in a sealed blood locked case only to be pulled out in the most desperate of times, along with the Resurrection Stone and Cloak of True Invisibility. Harry didn't even trust Gringott's with the artifacts.

By the time Harry faced Riddle in single combat, the war had raged for two years and Harry stood and foot with wand and hand. It had shocked the onlookers when Tom Riddle's killing curse impacted Harry right in the forehead, on the scar that Riddle had given him as a baby and simply was absorbed. A soul fragment that no one had expected had been embedded in Harry's scar, and when Riddle had destroyed it he felt the pain of the event. Harry wasted no time finishing off the Dark Lord, and claimed the yew and phoenix feather wand as a trophy. He now carried it on his left arm in a disillusioned wand holster. His holly wand was on his right arm.

After the final battle, Harry knew he had to dedicate himself to raising Teddy. He made it clear to Kingsley Shackelbolt, who took over as Minister of Magic, and Minerva McGonagal who took over as Hogwart's Headmistress where his priorities now were. To find a place where he could raise the young child without fear of retribution from dark elements. Both understood, and accepted his choice. Thought they insisted he keep in contact with them. Harry didn't have a problem with that, knowing that he'd return to Britain one day so that Teddy could attend Hogwart's like his parents.

Kingsley streamlined things as much as he could with the American Department of Metaphysical Affairs, DOMA. It had been one of their investigative arms that had recommended Sunnydale. They apparently had several issues there, but also had intel that a slayer was keeping the peace of the non-human and supernatural forces in the area. All they asked was if a major issue came up that he call them. They were more comfortable with him in the area of the Hellmouth, if only as an observer. Harry had made it clear his intent to try to avoid anything that would endanger his charge, and they accepted that. Not that they wouldn't be grateful if he did get involved if it was warranted.

He unlocked the door and entered the house. He looked around and then said, "Well Teddy, this is home now."

He walked into the middle of the main room, some blood on the floor from somewhere he didn't want to think of. Harry took a moment then said, "Kreacher, Winky, Dobby."

Suddenly three pops sounded and there stood a trio of house elves. Kreacher had accepted Harry as a worthy master when he had destroyed the locket that had been in Kreacher's care, completing his beloved Master Regulus' work. Dobby had jumped at the chance to work for "The Great Harry Potter Sir." Winky was just happy to be part of a family again. He looked at the trio, averting his eyes from Dobby's strange and eye searing wardrobe, and said, "Okay guys, time to get this place fixed up. Kreacher, you're on clean up. Get the bedrooms first and then move on to the rest of the house. Dobby, get the furniture, set up the nursery first thing then move on. Winky, you are on kitchen detail. Get the kitchen spotless and ready for anything. I'm going to go and do some shopping for some food so we can eat tonight. Okay guys?"

With enthusiastic nods all three house elves popped out and went to work. Harry smiled at the smallest members of what he considered his family. He had a special place in his heart for those elves, that was for certain. Harry bounced Teddy slightly in his hold and walked towards the door. He smiled at the baby and said, "Come on little guy, let's go find something to eat and see if this town has anything else we might want to see."

–

Harry had parked in the grocery store lot and pulled Teddy and his carrier out of the back seat. He set the carrier in the grocery cart's seat and smiled at the little guy as he walked through the store, picking up every fresh food he could see them needing for a while. It was nice, to simply be walking around getting what he needed for his small family. It felt normal, without the fear and anger of war. A few people shot him some looks, since he was shopping with a small baby. Harry knew he was pretty young to be taking care of an infant, but he didn't care. He was used to being stared at one way or another. At least this was concern about a young man and a child.

Harry was looking over some of the baby food and asking Teddy his opinion. He knew Teddy didn't understand, but he felt better bringing the baby into the conversation about which he preferred, strained peas and carrots or pureed chicken. He ended up buying both and large quantities of them. He also got a few things of baby formula.

It was while he was heading towards the frozen food section that he accidentally crashed his cart into another one. Teddy took that as a bad thing and started crying. It was while Harry was comforting the small child and holding him close to let him know everything was okay that He looked up into the face of a middle-aged blonde woman. When he looked in her eyes he could see a bit of the lose he had been feeling the last few months. He extended a hand and said, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

The older woman just smiled at him, "It's alright, I wasn't either. It's been a bad few months. I'm Joyce, Joyce Summers."

"Harry Potter, and this little guy is Teddy Lupin," Harry said, introducing himself and the baby.

"He's adorable, how old is he?"

"Only about six months. We just moved here from England."

"Is he your brother?" Joyce asked.

"No, I'm his godfather. His dad was an old friend of mine and asked me to take care of him if something should happen to him or his wife. Unfortunately something did."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"We're getting by, best we can."

Joyce nodded, it was just the way it was. But still, this boy couldn't be much older then her daughter, Buffy. The one thing she regretted had been the angry words between the two of them. Now her daughter was who knew where and all she felt was the guilt and the clawing loneliness of an empty house. Her daughter had had the burden of protecting the world set on her shoulders, and instead of understanding she had reacted with anger. It probably didn't help that she had that blonde vampire in the house at the time. Of course if she was honest with herself, Spike had been rather polite.

Harry smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes, "It was nice meeting you ma'am."

Joyce made a decision at that moment, "Call me Joyce. If you need any help, here's my card."

Harry accepted it, wondering if he'd need it. It at least felt good to see someone offer to help just out of the goodness of their heart. It helped him accept he had made the right choice fighting to save people during the war. There had been many times, when the public had refused to stand up or had condemned him for not acting while they let their loved ones die in front of them, that he had questioned weather or not they deserved to be saved. It was people like the Weasley's, like Joyce, who had given him the strength to keep fighting.

Harry then asked her about some of the town. Things he should know. They spent the next hour shopping together as they talked. Joyce told him it was a good idea to get himself and Teddy indoors before nightfall. Harry could tell she knew something about what might be going on in the town, but neither brought up the subject of vampires. Harry because he didn't want to possibly violate the Statute of Secrecy, even if the DOMA told him they barely enforced it in the United States. And Joyce because it brought back thoughts of her missing daughter.

When they both finally paid for their purchases and walked out to the lot it was already dark. Harry helped Joyce get her groceries into the back of her car then moved to get him and Teddy packed up. It was while they were walking towards his car that the unthinkable happened.

"Well, well, such tasty morsels," a cold voice said behind them. Harry turned quickly and saw at least three vampires, ready to feed. Instincts borne of combat and survival flared for a moment as he extended his senses, picking up four more. They were surrounded.

"Joyce, hold on to Teddy," Harry said, his voice hard and cold. The switch worried the older woman, but not as much as the vampires.

Harry looked around, letting his magic flow through him. The leader of this pack smirked, "A magic user, you are going to taste sooo good, boy."

"You really don't want to do this buddy, just walk away now, or I swear you'll be begging me to dust you," Harry said.

The vampires just laughed, "You really think you can take us on wizard? You're out numbered, and there's no slayer around to come save you."

Joyce winced and held Teddy tighter. The baby could tell something was wrong, and his hair changed shade from black to red as he started crying. Joyce didn't jump seeing that. Having more worries right then.

Harry took stock of his situation and winced. It wasn't good, he had two non-combatants to watch out for, and no support. With a flex of his wrists, two wands dropped in his hands. He cast a protective shield around Joyce and Teddy and fell into a stance.

"I gave you a chance. I warned you. What happens now is your own doing," Harry said.

The vampires took that as a challenge and one rushed him. A quick and silent _incendio_ finished him off, the dust filling the air as the fight started in earnest. Harry channeled all of his power into spell casting and his body. He fought hard, throwing bone-breakers, cutters, everything he could at the vampires. Those who got too close got a strong kick to the knees that shattered their joints, a quick _incendio_ finished them off.

Two were trying to get past his shield and attack Joyce and Teddy. Where Harry was angry before, now he was pissed. One vampire was trying to pound at the shield when his head came off, the rest of the body being reduced to dust. Joyce looked up and saw Harry swinging around what looked like a rope of fire, which quickly dusted the other vampire.

Soon there was only one vampire left, the leader. He was seething, "I'll make your death slow and painful."

Harry didn't respond, only firing off spell after spell the vampire managed to dodge. Harry went in close and kept fighting, his wands a blur of motion as he also struck with his fists and legs. Joyce could do nothing but watch as the young man stood against the vampire. Her daughter had been doing this, had been fighting these things. She accepted the fact that if he hadn't done something they would have been killed. But as she held the small baby that cried it's eye's out, she couldn't help but feel repulsed by the need for someone like that boy to have to go through this. She couldn't help but think about Buffy, and what she must have gone through, keeping this secret.

A quick jab and a burst of flames and the last vampire was dust.

A moment later the shield protecting Joyce and Teddy fell. The wands disappeared up Harry's sleeves as he walked back to them. Joyce looked in his emerald-green eyes and saw how tired he suddenly seemed. Harry took Teddy from her and held on for dear life. Harry started comforting the small child, "It's okay Teddy. Everything's going to be alright. I won't let the monsters get you. Not now, not ever."

Joyce watched as the babies hair suddenly changed from the dark purple to bright emerald green. Harry just sighed, "I wish you hadn't had to see that. I had hoped I had left all that behind me in Britain."

Joyce couldn't bring herself to say anything. Harry sighed, for a moment, "If you want me to stay away now I will."

Joyce just shook her head, "I know what goes on in this town. I learned to ignore it a while ago."

Harry smiled a bit brighter, "Not even completely moved in and I get ambushed. I'm just lucky that way."

He then got a quick idea, and called out, "Winky!"

The small house-elf popped into existence and said, "Yes Master Harry... EEEEKKK?" She was startled at the situation she had popped into.

"Yea, I know. We got jumped by a small vampire pack."

"Master Harry, is yous and Teddy being okay?" Winky was practically panicking.

"Yes, we're fine. I just need you to take the groceries back to the house. I'll drive back later," Harry said.

Winky nodded and did as instructed. Harry turned to Joyce and said, "I think we need to get you home, and then maybe some tea."

Joyce just nodded.


End file.
